


Couch cuddles

by Singlegaycake



Series: Anarchy [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singlegaycake/pseuds/Singlegaycake
Summary: Nights like this were rare in Dedsec. They both knew this, so why not crack on a movie marathon of Siska movies and cuddle on the couch? Now all Marcus needs to do is convince Wrench to a couples night in.





	

"c'mon Wrench, it's only for tonight-" Marcus doesn't get much time to convince Wrench before the anarchist's mask resembles an angry expression. It was the first night in a while that the two were alone when dating and Marcus knew how much the punk despised  romantic things- even Valentines day wasn't accepted.

"No M, no. Fucking goverment" The punk glared at the piece of technology that was offending him from under his mask. Marcus thought it was hilarious that some pieces of tech could somehow offend Wrench, someone who was often dramatic and over the top but smart. And, in Marcus's opinion, adorable.

The argument ended when Marcus brought up the Siska movie marathon, a grin on his face as Wrench's mask displayed two 'O 0' before the anarchist left the offending tech and jumped onto the worn couch that was in the Dedsec base.

Marcus wasn't that bothered with Wrench keeping his mask on, it took a long time just for them to start dating- not that it was a bad thing! After Marcus had returned the punk his mask they had a..unspoken trust between them. It went from nights watching the Siska movies as fans to one night just cuddling together- though, the next day Wrench became surprisingly serious and discussed the idea of them dating. The relationship bloomed from trust and Marcus wouldn't stop smiling when he thought of it.

\---

The movie night ended when the others came back to see the two on the couch: Marcus had his arms around Wrench with a smile on his sleeping face; the punk had one arm under his head, his mask was still on as he hadn't taken it off during the films, one arm was left clinging onto Marcus. Accompanying soft mumbles from the punk in his distorted voice.

"Dorks" Sitara chuckled fondly, quietly turning the tv off before going to pack her tablet up to leave to her separate place.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the fandom and i needed more fluff of these two ;-; feel free to leave kudos


End file.
